


Oh Baby I Got You

by The_Iron_Slayer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, MY BABIES, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, god someone hug villanelle, starts hard ends soft asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Slayer/pseuds/The_Iron_Slayer
Summary: They both wake up in the morning together for the first time after the bridge.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 243





	Oh Baby I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. More smut with feelings because honestly I am really missing this show more than I can express. Enjoy reading :) Lemme know what you think!

In some ways Eve thought she should be surprised when she woke up. The weight of a person’s head on her naked chest, her legs tangled with someone else’s and the very distinct feeling that she was being watched. But instead it felt as if she had been doing this every day for the past 10 years. It felt natural. So, when she finally opened her eyes and looked down and the blonde woman who was staring up her with a dreamy gaze behind her eyes – she instantly smiled. This morning was perfection and she decided that no matter what happened from this moment forward, this was the only way she wanted to wake up for the rest of her life. With Oksana.  
Little did Eve know that the woman resting quite comfortably between her breasts was thinking only of two things: one – god is this what peace feels like? Two – I wonder how Eve likes her eggs in the morning? And with that thought Villanelle sat up and jumped out of bed like a child on Christmas morning. Eve grumbled in response at the break of her intense thinking that she always seemed to get carried away with. She went to pull the covers over her head in an attempt to hide away from the world but very quickly got distracted by the naked person who was standing very confidently at the end of the bed. 

“How do you like your eggs in the morning?” Villanelle asked like it was most normal thing to say while standing stark naked, hands on her hips. She had seen this question be asked in magazines and as jokes made in TV shows after people had had sex and she would not disappoint the expectations that Eve might have. Eve didn’t respond, instead her jaw continued to hang in complete amazement of Villanelle’s body.

Now that it was daytime, the light shone through the tall glass windows of the hotel room – illuminating every part of Villanelle. She didn’t know how to form words. This woman was a Greek God and she was defiantly not feeling worthy. Hell, her hair was probably a mess (more so than usual if even possible), she knew for a fact that her breath would be appalling, her face puffy and eyes still swollen from not really get much in the way of sleep last night. Despite this Villanelle looked at her like she was the most amazing thing to walk to Earth, and she believed it. 

To Villanelle, Eve looked world-shatteringly beautiful and all she wanted to do was scream it from the rooftops about how lucky she was to have Eve Polastri, choose her – despite all of the awful things she had done. Very quickly though she realised that Eve had not responded to her question about eggs. Had she asked it incorrectly? Maybe this wasn’t what you are meant to say? Back was that heavy bubbling in her chest – nervous? That was it. She was nervous again. 

“Eve baby? Did I say something wrong?” Villanelle spoke – her voice wavering, making it clear that the confidence she had felt 30 seconds ago was quickly dissipating. Instead of responding Eve shook her head and rose to her knees, the bed sheet falling from her body and pooling at her waist, leaving her nearly bare. Villanelle tilted her head in confusion at the action, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

And then Eve did something that made every neuron in Villanelle’s brain frazzle; Eve leaned forward and began to crawl down the bed towards Villanelle. It truly was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She took a sharp breath in, then pinched her side just to double check someone hadn’t snuck into the hotel room and shot her in the head. Nope. This was real and Eve was suddenly in front of her and her hands were all over her body. Without a word she pulled Villanelle back to the bed and the blonde woman readily followed the silent command. Eve twisted so she was lying flat on her back with Villanelle straddling her and then Eve decided that destroying Villanelle’s brain once simply wasn’t enough. She pulled Villanelle’s body upwards and then scooted halfway so the woman’s thighs were either side of her head and pulled. Eve hummed in appreciation at the taste of her – she would never get enough of this. After last night she had become very much educated in what made Villanelle loose it. She hadn’t expected the Russian to be very vocal in bed and in all honestly, she usually wasn’t. But with Eve something was different. She didn’t need to be on the lookout for someone barging into the room, with Eve she felt completely safe – enough to let the walls slip away and allow herself to become completely immersed in what Eve was doing to her body. 

Eve was a very fast learner and the best student Villanelle had ever taught – she was proving herself even more now as Villanelle struggled to form the simplest of thoughts as Eve ate her out like it was her last meal. With calculated and precise swipes of her tongue over her slit – applying just the amount of pressure she could feel the tingling warmth of an orgasm beginning to flood her body. Her thighs trembled as she fought to keep her control and not just push down and ride Eve’s face – she needed to be softer for Eve, she couldn’t risk being too much. 

Sensing her confliction Eve wrapped her arms tightly around Villanelle’s thighs and pulled hard, encouraging her to press down more – silently communicating the message that she can handle it. Seeing Villanelle let go was an out of body experience to say the least; Eve opened her eyes and watched as the blonde’s back arched and her face contorted with pleasure. Eve allowed herself to be used as Villanelle’s hips bucked mercilessly as she got closer and closer to the edge, the pressure of Eve’s tongue swiping over her clit again and again caused a strangled cry to escape. She was so close she just needed a little bit more and as if Eve read her mind, she snaked up a hand to Villanelle’s breast and tweaked her nipple sharply, pushing her off the cliff all together.

Villanelle cried out in a mixture of Russian as she flooded Eve’s mouth who lapped it up greedily, allowing Villanelle to continue to grind until the waves of white-hot pleasure began to subside. Slowly Villanelle came back to her senses and with the last use of brain power she could muster - rose up just enough for Eve to slide out from under her. Villanelle collapsed forwards – thighs shaking and mind reeling, trying to get a control again of her thoughts and feelings. It was too much, she was overwhelmed. It was as if every emotion she had been blocking for god knows how many years came crushing down on her. The fear and panic of being abandoned – what if that had been too much for Eve? What if she was going to leave? What if she just wanted her for sex? Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand gently caressing her back. 

“Hey baby everything ok?” Eve’s voice was calm and soothing – surprisingly so since she was very concerned about what was going on in the beautiful Russian’s, complex brain. Villanelle took a shuddery breath in – unable to answer and just focused on the comforting movement of Eve’s hand to try and steady her thoughts. She felt a slight dip in the mattress and then Eve’s hand was in her hair. An uncharacteristically soft moan slipped Villanelle’s mouth at the sensation – it felt so good. Tilting her head so she was facing Eve, Villanelle leaned into the pressure and a small smile etched onto her face. 

“Sorry I-“. Villanelle began, her eyes meeting Eve’s with sincerity.  
“No. You never need to apologise for your emotions” Eve smiled, continuing to caress the blonde’s hair. The look she gave Eve was both heart-warming and breaking at the same time. The pure acceptance that Eve had for her was something she had never experienced in her life and deep down she knew Eve knew that because she hadn’t either. Eve, despite playing the part of the dutiful housewife well (or not so well considering how it turned out in the end) – had never really been accepted by many people. There was always judgement over her obsessions and admiration for murder and gore, but Villanelle understood her, because she had lived it. Eve was pulled out of her deep thoughts by a babyish grumble; her concentration had caused her to stop playing with Villanelle’s hair.

Eve let out a hearty chuckle and resumed, earning a shit eating grin out of Villanelle.  
“You’re like a spoilt child sometimes, ya know that?” Eve joked, smiling warmly.

“It’s not my fault you stopped!” Villanelle wined in response.

“You act like no-one had ever done this before!” Eve teased but the joke quickly died on her lips when she saw her face. The light atmosphere between them quickly evaporated as Villanelle’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. She didn’t trust her voice, if she opened her mouth who knew what would spill out so instead, she shrugged and shook her head lightly. 

“Oh baby I’ve got you” Eve surged forwards, engulfing Villanelle tightly she began to feel the younger woman’s body shake with sobs as she held her close. God it was all so overwhelming, and Villanelle was sick of crying – once it started it just doesn’t seem to stop. The lack of control she has over her body is becoming more terrifying with each day. But somehow, with Eve by her side, caressing her softly and murmuring sweet praises in her ear until she fell asleep – she might just make it out ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it :)


End file.
